Corazón De Melón - Yaoi
by GabiLinda
Summary: Una historia demasiado similar a la original, solo que con unos hermosos toques yaois y la duda de Castiel de si lo que esta sintiendo por el delegado es normal. - Mas parejas -
1. Primer día

El chico de pelo rojo extravagante entro nuevamente al colegio, sin ganas y casi arrastrando los pies ¿Por qué entro? No le quedaba de otra, odiaba el colegio, pero sabía que tendría más problemas que los que ya tenía si seguía faltando, aparte lo que menos quería era ver la cara del delegado exigiéndole firmar un papel. Sin embargo entrar al colegio no significaba asistir a clases, por lo que el peli rojo decidió simplemente sentarse en el patio, hasta que una sombra se situó sobre él.

-Hola – Sonrió una chica de pelo rubio, largo y ojos azules. Nueva al parecer, porque no la había visto antes.

-Hola – Se limito a contestar.

-Soy Sucrette y soy nueva – Aquella chica nueva poso sus manos sobre su espalda baja, balanceándose. Una nueva extrovertida, genial, lo que faltaba.

-¿Acaso te lo pregunte?

-Woha, muy amable – Hizo una mueca que al chico se le fue imposible reprimir una sonrisa.

-Acostúmbrate, soy Castiel.

La conversación iba a seguir, mas por la chica que por Castiel, sin embargo se vio todo interrumpido cuando la directora apareció por el patio y los observo.

-Señor Castiel, ¿Nuevamente salteándose las clases? Es incorregible – Mascullo con una voz chillona, claramente enojada.

-Si lo sabe, no debería molestar tanto. – Castiel sonrió de lado por su contestación y se limito a cerrar los ojos.

La directora estaba por estallar en gritos cuando se dio cuenta de que había una nueva al lado del rebelde y claro, las apariencias del primer día lo son todo, por lo que la señora pasada de edad y pelo canoso, cambio la expresión de furia por una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos quedaran tapados por las arrugas y pómulos, pareciendo como si cerrara los ojos.

-Oh, usted debería ser la nueva ¿No es así?

-S-Si – Murmuro la chica nerviosa, levantándose de al lado de Castiel para situarse en frente de la directora – Soy Sucrette señora.

-Muy bien, bienvenida a Sweet Amoris, espero que puedas integrarte rápidamente.

-Gracias y espero lo mismo – Sucrette le regalo una sonrisa algo fingida, seguía asustada por la cara que había puesto la señora cuando vio al chico descansando y faltando a clases.

-Bueno, deberías pasar a ver a Nathaniel, es el delegado principal y el debería decirte si te falta algo con respecto a los papeleos y la inscripción.

-Claro que si, ahora mismo lo voy a ir a ver – Y con un saludo de cabeza, la directora se fue, olvidando completamente al otro individuo que segundos antes, estaba por castigar, sin embargo, cuando la chica miro, se dio cuenta de que la directora no se había olvidado de nada, si no que el peli rojo había desaparecido de la vista. – Es un ninja – Y riéndose con su propio comentario, partió en busca de la sala de delegados.

Escondido detrás de un árbol estaba el ya mencionado peli rojo, intentando liberarse de la nueva y de la vieja que lo acosaba todos los días, en el colegio no se podía tener tranquilidad. Cuando vio a las dos marcharse, se dispuso a volver a acostarse, intentando retomar su perfecta siesta, cuando un chico petiso, con un swetter verde con una raya roja en medio y unos anteojos completamente horribles paso corriendo al lado suyo, en dirección del colegio.

-Genial, dos nuevos, este año va a ser una locura – Susurro para sí mismo, ignorando cualquier otra cosa, y pegando la siesta que tanto había estado buscando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de aquella siesta que le tomo todo el día, Castiel se levanto, estirando sus brazos, dispuesto a salir del colegio e irse, aunque al pasar por el frente de la puerta del instituto, pudo notar a los dos alumnos nuevos sentados en las escaleras de entrada, comiendo unas galletitas que, creía el chico, eran de chocolate. De todas formas, lo que más gracia le hizo fue la cara de aquella chica que decía llamarse Sucrette, no parecía disfrutarlo del todo.

Al pasar por las rejas de salida mirando el suelo, pensando en que haría al volver a casa, se choco sin querer con el cuerpo de una persona.

-Ouch – Escucho Castiel desde el piso, ya que él no se había caído.

Al mirar en dirección del sonido, se encontró con un chico rubio de ojos ambar y camisa blanca junto con una corbata azul, tirado en el piso. Perfecto, su dia había estado hermoso sin su presencia, y viene a arruinarlo todo justo en la salida. No quiso ni dirigirle la palabra ni ayudarlo, por lo que paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Siempre tan maleducado Castiel, un lo siento no vendría mal – Mascullo claramente enojado el rubio, levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su pantalón.

-Lo sé, pero vos no vales la pena, ni un lo siento ni nada delegadito - Hablo alzando la voz sin detener su paso – Espero no verlo mañana – Dijo en una especie de saludo, levantando su mano, más específicamente su dedo, en una señal ofensiva.

Escucho un bufido de atrás suyo, proveniente del delegado, sin embargo este mismo no le digo nada más y lo dejo seguir con el camino a su casa. No es que le gustara especialmente hacer ese tipo de actos, pero estar en frente del delegado lo ponía nervioso, su notas perfectas, su perfecto vocabulario, su perfecta manía por ser el empollón de clases. De verdad que no entendía que había de bueno en todo eso, ¿Ser perfectamente aburrido? No le encontraba el sentido, sin embargo no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, no es como si la vida perfecta del rubito le importara… ¿Por qué repitió la palabra "Perfecto" en su cabeza? No es como si todo en Nathaniel fuera perfecto, claro que no lo era.


	2. Segundo día

Al día siguiente Castiel volvió al instituto, esta vez decidido a entrar a clases como primera vez en la semana pero justamente el día en el que se había decidido tenían historia como primera hora ¿Es que el mundo conspiraba para hacerle la contra al inocente pelirrojo? El chico dejo salir un suspiro acomodando un poco su pelo, tampoco era como si le importara demasiado.

Al entrar en el Sweet Amoris, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue la foto de una persona en el piso, bueno, una foto garabateada en realidad. Cuando la levanto se dio cuenta que era de la chica nueva que había aparecido ayer, le habían hecho bigote y dibujado un montón de cosas alrededor. Soltó una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, esto había hecho su día. Sin embargo este mismo se arruino cuando en frente suya paso Amber junto con su sequito, riendo. De todas formas, la líder del grupo al verlo comenzó a pavonearse en frente suya, como si se estuviera entregado. El simplemente se dio la vuelta intentando ocultar su enojo, caminando en dirección opuesta a la de esa chica. Aunque, no entendía porque no sentía ese enojo con el hermano de Amber, es como si despreciara más a la chica que al delegado. No pudo analizar sus pensamientos ya que la nueva, Sucrette, había aparecido a su lado.

-Hola – Le sonrió la recién llegada, inocentemente.

-Muy bonita tu foto – Comento sonriendo de lado, burlón.

-¿Vos también la viste? – Hizo una mueca rara e intento de puchero.

-Claro, como todo el instituto. No deberías quejarte tanto.

-Entonces mastodonte, defiéndeme – Exigió estirando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, como si en verdad estuviera enfadada.

-¿Tengo razón para hacerlo? Ni siquiera se quienes fueron.

Y estaba completamente seguro de que la chica le había contestado, pero se había perdido en sus pensamientos en cuanto el delegado había pasado por detrás de ellos. No le llamaba la atención ni mucho menos, solo que su mera presencia le causaba estragos.

Luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvo con Su había decidido ir a clases, solo por ese dia, no es como si fuera a ir siempre y ser el alumno perfecto.

-Castiel, que bueno que nos deleitas con tu precensia –Comenta burlonamente el profesor de historia, ganándose un revoleo de ojos por el mencionado.

Las clases pasaron completamente normales, tan normales que el pelirrojo no tuvo otra opción que dormir un rato en su banco, aunque el profesor no estaba dando nada importante, así que daba igual.

-Castiel ¿No podrías llevar esto a la sala de delegados?

Al finalizar el horario escolar, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para irse realmente rápido a sus casas, era notorio que nadie se quería quedar más tiempo en ese colegio. Aunque se veía que Iris no había entendido el concepto de querer irse rápido.

-Prefiero evitar al delegado Iris – Contesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, terminado de guardar las pocas cosas que inútilmente había sacado en horario de clases.

-Lo sé, pero sos el ultimo y tengo que irme, te lo agradezco mucho, adiós – Y sin poder siquiera responder, Iris ya había desaparecido del aula, dejando en su banco algunas hojas.

-Esto es perfecto – Bufo golpeando la mesa suavemente, no le quedaba de otra que ir y dejar los papeles en el lugar que mas odiaba.

Agarro aquel folio lleno de hojas mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro, saliendo del aula vacía. Camino por los pasillos yendo directamente hacia el aula de delegados, rezando para que esta misma se encontrara vacía. Una vez que estuvo en frente de la puerta de los delegados, no se molesto siquiera en tocar y simplemente entro, cosa que para su desgracia, el rubio era el único que se encontraba en aquella sala.

-Genial – Deja escapar el pelirrojo, dejando bruscamente los papeles a un lado de Nathaniel.

-Muy amable por tu parte Castiel – Comenta sarcástico el delegado. No espero ni un minuto más, así como tampoco quiso contestarle y salió de la sala – Espera – Alzo la voz el rubio, sin embargo Castiel no tuvo intención de voltearse ni de dejar que el otro lo vea, así que se metió en el baño y dejo que el delegadito caminara solo por los pasillos, en su busca.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de irse directo a su casa cuando Sucrette se interpuso en su camino con unos papeles en mano y su gran sonrisa que empezaba a ser fastidiante.

-Castielsito, tenes que firmar esto – Estira su mano hasta el pecho de el chico.

-Ya quisieras – Aparta de forma tosca la mano de la chica ganándose un bufido de su parte.

-Vamos, Nath no tiene ganas de verte, aparte dijo que ya lo intento y te fuiste.

-No me importa lo que "Nath" – Remarco el nombre de forma burlona – Diga, yo tampoco tengo ganas de verlo, pero si es un hombre que venga y enfrente sus problemas solo.

La chica revoleo los ojos visiblemente irritada, pero no dijo ni una palabra más y se dio la vuelta, entrando una vez más al instituto. No pregunten por qué, no intenten saber la respuesta porque ni el mismísimo Castiel lo sabía. Se había quedado en el patio apoyado en el árbol. Podía irse, y lo sabía, podía agarrar su mochila y evitar el griterío que seguramente tendría con el delegado en segundos, y lo sabía, pero en realidad, no lo confesaría nunca pero no quería evitar nada, estaba acostumbrado a tener por lo menos una pelea por día con el rubio y no se iría a su casa si no tenía la de hoy.

-¡Castiel! – El grito resonó por el patio completamente vacío – No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable de no pagar tus propias consecuencias, vos sos el que falta, vos sos el que firma. – El rubio tiro los papeles sobre el pelirrojo, con una expresión completamente desencajada.

-Me importa demasiado, claro que si – Agarro los papeles sin cuidado alguno y se levantó, quedando frente a Nathaniel – si yo soy irresponsable vos sos poco hombre por no venir y enfrentarte a mí como se debe y a la cara.

-Sera porque en verdad no tengo ganas de ver tu estúpida cara de rebelde sin causa, firma – Apunto a los papeles con un dedo. Castiel, cansado de tanto griterío, agarro a Nathaniel por las solapas de su camisa y lo estampo contra el árbol sin usar demasiada fuerza, se acerco hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros de su cara.

-Oblígame – Susurro sin dejar de fruncir el ceño e intentando ignorar los nervios que de repente estaba teniendo.

En el rostro de Nathaniel, al ser demasiado blanco, se pudo apreciar un pequeño rubor en la zona de sus pómulos. Castiel intento contener una sonrisa de lado, sin embargo la comisura de sus labios se elevaron por milímetros logrando que el sonrojo del otro se agrandara.

-¡Aléjate! – El rubio empujo con demasiada fuerza a Castiel, ocasionando que de una vez por todas despertara de lo que sea que estuviera soñando despierto.

A causa del repentino enojo que le recorrió el cuerpo sin razón alguna, agarro los papeles que en algún momento de la pelea se le habían caído y mientras los apoyaba sobre el tronco del árbol garabateo una firma sobre la línea, entregándosela por fin al delegado.

-Y ahora espero que dejes de molestar.

Y con esas simples palabras, Castiel tomo su mochila y se fue del instituto.


	3. Tercer dia

Le era completamente irrelevante, pero de todas formas, tenía demasiada intriga en saber porque el perro de la directora estaba nuevamente correteando por todos los pasillos. Tampoco es como si estuviera dispuesto a levantarse e ir a buscar la respuesta a aquella duda, solo era algo en lo que estaba pensando, sin sentido alguno. Sucrette apareció justo delante de el, sin embargo a diferencia de las otras veces, ella simplemente se limito a mirar a todo su alrededor, buscando algo. Y con algo de burla, sabiendo lo que buscaba, decidió gastarla.

-¿No es un perro lo que acaba de pasar detrás tuyo? – Señalo a un lugar sin mirar realmente cual. La chica completamente exaltada se dio la vuelta, buscando al perro.

-Mierda, la directora me obligo a buscarlo y ahora no lo puedo agarrar.

-Da igual, si el chucho sale del colegio y muere atropellado a lo mejor y te ponen dos horas de castigo – El chico levanto los hombros restándole importancia y deleitándose con la cara de horror que había puesto Su.

-Preferiría que no.

Y sin decir más, siguió su camino, sin dejar de hacer los ruidos raros con los que se llaman a un perro. Castiel se había empezado a aburrir de tanto estar sentado en el banco del patio, viendo pasar al perro de un lado a otro y minutos después, a la chica que lo estaba buscando. Así que simplemente se levanto y entro al instituto, dispuesto a agarrar unas galletas de perro que tenía en su mochila.

-¿Por qué no te gustan los perros? – Al pasar justo por el frente de la sala de delegados pudo escuchar a Sucrette hablando.

-No lo sé, creo que la mayoría de los perros me recuerda a una persona ingrata que primero se hace el dócil y después muerde tu mano ¿No?

Castiel intento ignorar la respuesta que había dado el delegado, sintiéndose claramente tocado por ese comentario, porque todos sabían que había sido para él. Siguió caminando hasta el sótano donde había dejado su mochila y guitarra. Abrio la primera y sacando una bolsita de chuches las guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿Se te olvido algo? – Sorprendido por la repentina voz, se dio la vuelta, encontrando a un chico peli blanco con los ojos heterocromaticos, exactamente verde y un dorado oscuro, más en tono ámbar.

-No, solo venia a buscar una cosa, pero nada más – Puso sus manos en ambos bolsillos y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Nos vemos a la noche? – Pregunto el misterioso peli blanco.

-Claro que sí.

Y sin decir nada mas, simplemente salió de aquel lugar casi oscuro. Iba paseando por los corredores del pasillo, buscando a la chica que estaba correteando por ellos desde la mañana pero que ahora casualmente no encontraba.

Soltó un suspiro exasperado cuando encontró a Nathaniel antes de que a la chica.

-También es un gusto verte Castiel – Hablo el delegado sin dirigirle una mirada.

-El sarcasmo se te está haciendo costumbre ¿Cierto? – Dijo apoyándose sobre las taquillas del costado.

-Cualquier cosa que te moleste se me va a hacer costumbre, entérate – Esta vez el delegado volteo a mirarlo, con una diminuta sonrisa que por un momento había parecido sincera… Pero no podía ser, ¿No es verdad? El delegado nunca le sonreiría de esa forma. Aun con dudas y mucho más, no pudo evitar que su corazón golpeteara un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Como sea – Y dándose la vuelta, se fue, dejando a Nathaniel solo en medio del pasillo.

Intento ignorar todo lo que había sucedido en aquel pasillo, no podía creer que se había puesto nervioso, ¿Nervioso de qué? ¿De que el delegado le sonriera? No era como si le importara la forma en que sonreía así que seguía sin entender nada de todo aquello. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la chica rubia lo estaba llamando hasta que le toco el hombro.

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunte si viste al perro – La chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, seguro enojada por ser completamente ignorada segundos atrás.

-Ah cierto, no, pero dale esto – Saco el caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo – Tal vez funcione.

-Sos mi salvación – Y en un acto sorpresa, la chica lo abrazo rápidamente para luego irse corriendo por el instituto.

En serio, ¿Qué se creía esa chica? ¿Qué lo podía abrazar así sin más? Pff.

Castiel se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse del colegio cuando pudo ver al delegado que minutos antes estaba en el pasillo, ahora en la puerta de la sala de delegados, mirándolo con una expresión demasiado rara que no pudo descifrar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decirle nada, el chico se dio la vuelta y se encerró en la sala que tenia detrás de él. Castiel alzo una ceja extrañado y junto con un encogimiento de hombros se dispuso a irse del colegio, obvio que para volver más tarde y encontrarse con su amigo heterocromatico.


	4. Cuarto día

Volvió nuevamente al instituto luego de tomar algo caliente en una de las cafeterías que se encontraban cerca del colegio, últimamente hacia demasiado frio como para no tomar siquiera dos tazas de café al día.

-¿Hoy también? – Una voz conocida sonó por detrás del pelirrojo, ocasionando que se de vuelta en busca de la persona.

-Pf, no te metas delegado – Lo ignoro agarrando la llave de su bolsillo para abrir el sótano.

-Me meto, porque podrías meterme en problemas a mí también Castiel.

-¿No hablamos de esto antes? Deja el palabrerío para después.

-No seas así Castiel – La voz tranquila y calmada apareció por el pasillo, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos – Nathaniel hace el favor de no meternos en problemas, sería bueno que trates de ser amable.

-No te pongas de su lado Lys – Gruño Castiel – Entiendo que nos haga el favor pero es demasiado pesado.

-Nathaniel – El peliblanco ignoro a su amigo y se dio la vuelta para mirar al delegado, el cual le sonrió amablemente - ¿Querrías quedarte a escuchar? Necesitamos una opinión de terceros.

-Oh no creo, mi padre podría enojarse – Nathaniel rasco su nuca, algo dudoso.

-Entonces fácil, no vengas. – La voz de Castiel iba subiendo cada vez más en fuerza.

-Entonces fácil, me quedo – El rubio le guiño el ojo a su enemigo, completamente feliz de poder infortunarlo.

-Ugh, son imposibles – Abrio la puerta y seguidamente entro, ignorando a los chicos de atrás que se sumergían en una conversación.

-Deberías decirle en algún momento – Susurro Lysandro al chico a su lado, asegurándose de que su amigo no escuchara.

-No creo – Contesto soltando un suspiro, mientras miraba de una forma algo triste a Castiel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de aquella noche en donde afortunadamente pudo ignorar por completo a su némesis, no sin preguntarse el porqué mantenía su mirada fija en el en todo momento, pudo relajarse al dia siguiente caminando por los pasillos, pero como el siempre estaba en los lugares correctos, pudo escuchar una conversación de la directora con alguien de quien no tenía ganas de saber quien era.

-Hoy va a venir un nuevo profesor, ya que el de historia renuncio.

Suelta una risa, verdaderamente conforme con la partida de su antiguo profesor, era el que menos le gustaba, y eso que no le gustaba ninguno. Decidió salir del colegio y sentarse en uno de los bancos del patio, poniéndose los auriculares y pasando ahí lo que le pareció la mitad del día.

-Pelo de menstruación – Un repentino grito lo sobresalto haciendo que pegue un salto y quede sentado en la silla sacándose rápidamente los auriculares. En frente suyo se encontraba Su, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Sos despreciable tabla de planchar – Bufa acomodándose mejor.

-Si quieres vengarte de alguien, ¿Qué haces? – Sonríe mientras pestañea, sentándose a su lado.

-Depende de quien sea, yo lo agarraría a las trompadas – Alza los hombros despreocupado.

-Algo más sutil por favor – Pone su mano en el hombro del chico, zarandeándolo despacio.

-Bueno bueno, ¿A una mujer?

-Sip.

-Basta con pintar su taquilla y ponerle algo asqueroso dentro, no se lo va a olvidar –Ríe al imaginarse a Amber con cara de espanto - ¿Es para la barbie rubia?

-Claro que si – Y sin más, Su se levanta y mientras que lo saluda con la mano, se va alejando en dirección al colegio. – Si pasa algo voy a culparte.

Negó ignorando los comentarios de Sucrette, esto iba a salir mal y también divertido, claro que se reiría en cuanto apareciera la chica enojada diciendo que tenía un castigo… Tal vez.

Se levanto de un salto y mientras agarraba su mochila corrió entrando en los pasillos, estaban en horario de recreo, así que no debería estar en un aula. Cuando recorrió como tres veces el instituto pudo ver a la persona que estaba buscando, al lado de otra.

-Lysandro – Se acerco lentamente, sin despegar la mirada del delegado que hasta recién, estaba manteniendo una charla al parecer muy entretenida con su amigo.

-Oh Castiel, ¿Cómo estás? – El peliblanco le sonrió de manera tierna y simplemente ignoro su mirada de desconcierto.

-¿Hoy otra vez? Sin gente indeseada. – Sonrió al escuchar un bufido.

-El día que los encuentren mejor que digan que yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Te verías incluido de todas formas delegaducho.

-Hoy otra vez entonces – Interrumpió Lys – Solo quédate por el patio hasta que se haga de noche.

-Bueno.

No había visto a Su en todo el día pero estaba seguro de que se había ganado algún estilo de castigo, había escuchado a la directora gritándole barbaridades sobre la destrucción de material escolar o algo así. No intento saber que le habían obligado a hacer, tampoco es como si le importara demasiado, solo se limito a ir a algunas clases para al final de la jornada permanecer oculto en uno de los arbustos que había en el club de Jardineria, casi nadie pasaba por ahí así que fue un buen lugar. Cuando por fin se hizo de noche aprovecho para entrar al instituto e ir directamente hacia el sótano, donde Lys ya se encontraba esperándolo apoyado en las escaleras.

-Por fin un día tranquilo – Abrió la puerta caminando dentro de la sala mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Me vas a decir que la presencia de Nathaniel no te gusta – De reojo nota como Lysandro rueda los ojos, sin dejar que su característica sonrisa se vaya de su cara.

-Claro que me desagrada, ¿Pensas que me gusta practicar con una persona irritante mirándonos? – Frunció el ceño limitándose a encender un cigarrillo, dando algunas caladas.

-Sí, y sé que te gusta.

Anonadado y nervioso a causa de la pregunta, dio una calada de forma rápida, causando que el humo fuera por el lugar equivocado y por consecuente, que tuviera que toser para no ahogarse.

-¿De qué mierda hablas Lysandro? – Lo miro asustado y enojado una vez que pudo calmar la tos, estando consciente de que en este momento estaría rojo de la vergüenza.

-Se que te gusta que te miren practicar – Continuo mientras ampliaba la sonrisa. - ¿Pensaste que dije que te gusta el delegado? – Castiel simplemente pudo quedarse callado, con las mejillas a punto de explotar.

-Practiquemos.

Y sin decir nada mas, siguieron tocando algunas canciones, sin ningún comentario de por medio, tal vez por la vergüenza de Castiel o por el comportamiento de Lysandro el cual solo lanzaba indirectas. Hasta que tuvieron que parar por algunos ruidos cerca de las escaleras.

-¿Nathaniel iba a estar acá? – Susurro Castiel, mirando la puerta, como si esperara que alguien la abriera de repente.

-No, dijo que se tenía que ir rápido – Contesto de la misma forma Lysandro, causando que Castiel tuviera ganas de preguntarle como sabia eso, pero simplemente se limito a seguir mirando un punto fijo – Voy a ir a ver. – El peliblanco se acerco lentamente a la puerta, abriéndola. Salió lentamente y lo único que pudo escuchar Castiel fueron dos gritos, claramente de chicas, y luego unas pisadas que indicaban que habían salido corriendo. Luego de unos segundos Lysandro volvió. – Eran dos chicas, pero estaba muy oscuro, al verme corrieron.

-Espero que no sea quien creo que es – Bufo con desgano. Si Su era quien había creído ver a alguien, no iba a parar hasta encontrar quien era.

Los días siguientes al incidente en las escaleras, Castiel había podido confirmar que Su había sido la que vio a Lysandro, sin embargo pensó estúpidamente que había sido un fantasma y había estado cotilleando por todos lados con la simple razón de ver si era verdaderamente un fantasma, o si se trataba de alguien, cosa que pudo confirmar cuando encontró pedazos de plástico, la púa de Castiel y un cuaderno que pertenecía a Lysandro. Sabía que si no le decía de qué se trataba iba a ser capaz de volver todas las noches en busca de respuestas.

-Nathaniel – Abrió la puerta que daba a la sala de delegados y se apoyo en el marco, manteniendo la mirada en el rubio que siguió con su papeleo. – Vamos a tener que decirle a Sucrette lo del sótano. – Con esas palabras consiguió la atención del delegado.

-¿Y eso?

-¿No la notaste? Esta fisgoneando en donde no le importa y seguramente va a avabar metiéndose todas las noches en el instituto, simplemente se lo digo y se termina el asunto.

-No es tan simple, es otra persona más que lo sabe – Se levanto mientras pasaba sus manos por entre su pelo – Se llegan a enterar y me sacan del puesto de delegado Castiel.

-Como si me importara demasiado – Contesto con voz sarcástica, haciendo que Nathaniel le lance una mirada enfurecida. –Bueno bueno, si se lo explicamos de buena forma seguro que no dice nada. – Nathaniel cerró los ojos, seguramente pensando en todas las posibilidades, hasta que por fin soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien, pero te encargas vos.

Castiel revoleo los ojos y sin decir nada mas, se dio la vuelta para salir de esa sala, ignorando por completo la mirada que Nathaniel le había lanzado. Luego de las clases había quedado con Lysandro nuevamente, no para ensayar, sino porque ya sabía que Su iba a volver con uno de sus planes infalibles para descubrir al fantasma, nótese el sarcasmo. Así que se limitaron a sentarse en el sótano a esperar. Una vez escucharon pasos fuera de la sala, Castiel se levanto y salió del sotano, sin embargo no se esperaba que un flash lo dejara casi cegado.

-¿Qué haces? – Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos a causa del dolor por la repentina luz.

-¿Castiel? ¿Eras vos el fantasma?

-Claro que no idiota, viendo que no podías apartar las narices de donde no te importa, acordamos en contarte todo.

-¿Acordamos?

-Con el delegado.

Castiel simplemente conto todo lo necesario para que a Sucrette no le quedara ninguna duda y no necesitara ir mas al instituto por la noche, como hizo por tres días seguidos. Le presento a Lysandro y se quedaron hablando un rato más de cosas sin importancia, obvio que Sucrette les devolvió todas sus cosas antes de irse por su cuenta.

-Que chica mas simpática – Sonrio Lysandro.

-Si claro, espera a que te hable todos los días y vuelve a decírmelo – Bufo Castiel en voz baja.

-¿Ya se lo dijeron? – Por donde había salido Su segundos antes, apareció Nathaniel con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces acá? – Mascullo Castiel mientras se levantaba – Se supone que te habías ido.

-Quería asegurarme de que este asunto había quedado cerrado – Fingió una voz apenada.

-Sí, todo cerrado y ahora a nuestras casas – Castiel empezó a agarrar su cosas, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Castiel – Lo llamo su amigo, haciendo que el mencionado se dé la vuelta para mirarlo con una expresión neutra – Yo vivo cerca así que no hay problema, pero por lo que se Nathaniel vive a mas de 15 cuadras.

-Ajá – Castiel se limito a asentir con la cabeza, ignorando la indirecta.

-Podrías acompañarlo.

-Claro que no – Interrumpió rápidamente – Si no quiere volverse solo no hubiera venido – Y se disponía a pasar por al lado de su amigo, en dirección a la puerta cuando este mismo lo agarro por el brazo.

-Hacelo, por una vez – Murmuro mirándolo de reojo – Si llegase a pasarle algo va a quedar en mi conciencia.

Castiel soltó un suspiro resignado, sabía que diga lo que diga Lysandro tenía el don para contradecirlo todo. Se había quedado sin opciones.

-Vamos delegado, no me entretengas – Y soltándose del agarre del peliblanco, paso la puerta, caminando por el pasillo en dirección hacia la salida, lo que no llego a apreciar, fue la mirada y sonrisa de complicidad que tenían los dos chicos que había dejado atrás.

-Tampoco es que este tan a gusto con vos – Nathaniel había tenido que correr hasta quedar a la par que Castiel, quien se había adelantado algunos pasos.

-Si como sea, solo decime por donde es.

Y luego de que Nathaniel le dijo su dirección, todo el camino fue un silencio incomodo y tenso que ninguno de los dos se animaba a cortar, a falta de un tipo de conversación, se limitaron a mirarse de reojo todas las cuadras que les quedaban por recorrer. Ninguno de los dos entendía muy bien, sin embargo sabían que algo estaba cambiando de a poco.

-Es acá – Susurro Nathaniel, mirando las ventanas.

-Bonito palacio – Soltó en tono burlón el pelirrojo.

-De palacio tiene poco – Mascullo el otro, intentando acercarse a la puerta de su casa, cuando sin querer tropezó con una piedra que no había visto.

Castiel se encontraba delante de él apreciando lo poco de casa que se podía ver por arriba del portón, por lo que al darse la vuelta, recibió sin querer a Nathaniel entre sus brazos, quedando demasiado cerca. Ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra, solo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Tampoco saben quien fue, pero poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta el punto de que sus narices rosaban, no estaban consientes de lo que hacían, solo sabían que tenían frio y estaban de acuerdo al pensar que el otro les transmitía el calor que necesitaban.

-¿Nath? – La voz que pudo reconocer como la de Amber sonó desde su ventana. Nathaniel, consciente de que si empujaba lejos de la puerta a Castiel su hermana lo llegaría a ver, empujo al chico hasta dejarlo apoyado contra el portón.

-Amber, ahora subo – Grito intentando que no sonora tan alto.

-Apúrate – Y sin más, cerro la ventana.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su hermana salió de la ventana, orgulloso de que no hubiera visto nada, olvidándose por completo que tenía a Castiel acorralado contra el portón.

-Creo que me tengo que ir – Susurro el pelirrojo sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

-Oh si, disculpa – Saco sus brazos de al costado del chico y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar a su casa – Gracias… Por acompañarme.

Sabía que el otro chico lo había escuchado, pero este simplemente siguió con su camino, ignorando cualquier tipo de palabra que el delegado pudo decir. Ninguno lo quería aceptar, pero ambos sabían que estaban completamente rojos por lo que acababa de pasar, o por lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir. Tampoco sabían si estaban felices o tristes de la inevitable interrupción.


	5. Quinto día

Nuevamente el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del patio con la mirada perdida y una expresión que hacía que nadie se le acercara a hablarle. Los acontecimientos del día anterior todavía lo tenía algo consternado, ¿En verdad iba a pasar lo que él creía que iba a pasar? ¿Y lo iba a permitir? Estaba seguro que el hecho de ser tan de noche y la tensión de que la estúpida de Su se le escapara algo a los demás lo habían dejado algo atontado. Era simplemente imposible que él, estando consiente, quisiera hacer… Eso con el delegaducho.

Castiel negó con la cabeza mientras se dedicaba a mirar el patio algo aburrido, este día con algo de suerte iba a ser normal. Sin embargo tuvo que retractarse cuando vio a Su caminando de un lado para el otro hablando con un montón de gente.

-¿Es que nunca se puede quedar quieta? – Murmuro por lo bajo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, ignorando a la chica que se le estaba acercando.

-Castiel, ¿Sabías que alguien robo la llave de Nathaniel y además unos documentos importantes? – Comento Sucrette sentándose al lado de Castiel, haciendo que inconscientemente tenga toda su atención en cuanto nombro al de ojos ámbar.

-Wow, perfecto, pero no tiene nada que ver conmigo. – dijo aparentando desinterés sin apartar la vista de su celular.

-Tal vez podrías hacer tu buena acción del día y ayudar ¿No?

-Oh sí sí, claro, como acabo de decirte que me importa tanto lo que le pase a ese delegado entonces voy a ayudarte. – La miro con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Agradecería que me dejes solo. – Y sin decir nada mas, escucho como la chica soltó un suspiro y se fue.

Y era verdad, no es como si le importara demasiado el que este la oportunidad de sacar al rubio de los delegados, no le importaba lo que le pasara, y eso que a pesar de todo sabia lo importante que era para Nathaniel el puesto de delegado pero todavía seguía sin entender hasta que punto iba a llegar ese chico para ser el más importante. Con un bufido se levanto del banco, criticándose a sí mismo, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Camino por todo el instituto más o menos unas cinco veces hasta que pudo apreciar un brillo en la parte de atrás del árbol que extrañamente se encontraba en el patio, ¿En serio Su no había podido encontrarlo? Claro, sacando que había tenido que pasar cinco veces por ahí, lo había hecho relativamente rápido.

Se encamino con paso lento y aburrido hacia adentro del instituto, decidido a darle la llave al primero que encontrara, que lamentablemente para él, fue a Nathaniel en una entretenida charla con esa Melody. No lo entendía y tampoco estaba dispuesto a pensar mucho en ello, pero el ver la cara de consternación del rubio y a esa chica consolándolo hizo que tuviera una sensación de desagrado en la boca del estomago, ¿Así es como consuelan las chicas? ¿Diciendo palabrerías bobas?

-Quedándote en un solo lugar mientras te lamentas no va a hacer que las llaves aparezcan en tus manos. – Se acerco con paso decidido mientras ponía una sonrisa burlona, todavía sin mostrar la llave.

-Castiel te pedimos por favor que te vayas, no estamos para juegos. – Dijo Melody con una expresión de enojo, el cual ignoro.

-Claro que siempre hay alguien que hace el trabajo por vos, ¿Cierto Nathaniel? – No se había dado cuenta hasta recién, pero esta era la primera vez que se veían o hablaban después de lo que había pasado en la puerta de la casa del rubio. Y por la expresión de este mismo, ya lo había pensado. Decidido a terminar con el juego que el mismo había empezado solo con el fin de molestar, se dispuso a mostrar la llave, ganándose miradas de asombro de parte de los dos. Nathaniel la agarro rápidamente.

-Lo tenías vos, yo te lo dije Nath. - Castiel rodo los ojos al escuchar su comentario, habría sido mejor dárselo a Su para que ella se lo trajera.

-Como sea. – Murmuro dando la media vuelta en dirección al patio, pero no se esperaba que después de medio camino alguien lo agarrara de la chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que detuviera su paso.

-Se que no fuiste vos. – Murmuro la voz de Nathaniel con un tono avergonzado. – Lo del robo y todo eso paso antes de que vos llegaras, recuerdo tener la llave cuando llegue hoy al instituto y no tenerla antes de que vos estés acá.

-Sí, bueno, no necesito parecer el chico bueno que devuelve la llave. – Se dio media vuelta para mirar al delegado, que se encontraba apretando la llave en la palma de su mano como si su vida dependiera de eso y a una Melody a unos metros atrás con expresión consternada y confundida.

-Pero lo fuiste, y esto vale mucho para mí, estaba mi puesto en juego. - El delegado dejo escapar una sonrisa. – Bueno todavía lo está pero algo es algo.

-¿Por qué todavía? – Castiel bajo la mirada disimuladamente dándose cuenta de que Nathaniel todavía no había soltado su chaqueta.

-Bueno, si no encontramos los exámenes no creo que quede bien parado. – Alzo los hombros mientras una mueca adornaba su rostro.

-¿Los exámenes? Entonces perfecto, nos salvamos. – Dijo en tono de burla.

-No es gracioso, los exámenes no se pueden aplazar así porque si Castiel. – Esta vez sí se soltó de la chaqueta y se quedo mirando fijo la llave. – Pero de todas formas, gracias, por lo menos la que me va a caer no es tan grande. – Y con una sonrisa sincera, se dio la vuelta y se alejo por donde había venido.

Castiel haciendo una mueca pudo apreciar como Sucrette se acercaba rápidamente hacia Nathaniel y mantenían una charla, lejos de donde estaba Melody, al parecer la chica se alegraba de lo que seguramente era el encuentro de la llave y mas sin embargo, parecía como si tramaran algo mas, pero eso claramente ya no era de su incumbencia, ya se había metido demasiado en la vida de las personas a las que menos ganas tenia de hablarles.

-Castiel. – Iris se encontraba en frente de la puerta del aula mirándolo con una sonrisa algo abochornada. – Quería pedirte perdón por haberte dejado esos papeles antes, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo bien pero estaba demasiado apurada, llegaba tarde para recoger a mi hermano de las clases de guitarra.

-Ah sí, bueno me da igual, solamente que no soy el chico de los recados ni nada así que preferiría que a la próxima se lo pidieras a alguien más. – El chico paso por su lado y entro al aula, mirando todo extrañado.

-Eh, las clases terminaron Castiel. – Dijo la chica algo confundida por el despiste.

-Sí, ya lo sabía. – Revoleo los ojos y salió nuevamente del salón, dejando a la chica sola. Una vez que esto a unos metros de la puerta de la sala de profesores, unos gritos provenientes de esta misma lo distrajeron.

-¡Fuera inmediatamente! Y te lo advierto jovencita, si falta algo, ¡Vas a ser la responsable! – Luego una Sucrette algo asustada salió rápidamente del aula de profesores, encontrándose rápidamente con Nathaniel, el cual parecía más enojado que la mismísima directora con la diferencia de que esta vez los gritos no aparecieron. Este día estaba siendo entretenido. Una vez que el delegado se fue, decidió acercarse a la chica que aun no se movía de su lugar.

-Así que te agarraron en la sala de profesores eh. – Al mismo tiempo que se acercaba, le dedico una sonrisa que no podía ser nada más que de burla.

-Sí. – Tiembla un poco, como si acabara de entrarle un escalofrío. – Me echaron.

-Bueno tampoco es que se te de bien, siempre te agarran, vas a tener que empezar a aprender del maestro. – Se dio media vuelta, intentando volver por fin al patio mientras levantaba una mano en forma de saludo y escuchaba a la distancia su respuesta.

-Como si acá hubiera algún experto.

El día paso más lento de lo normal, dándose cuenta de la tención que reinaba por todo el instituto, se había enterado de que Amber había robado los exámenes así como también se entero de que el delegado lo sabía y había tenido una larga y extensa charla con su hermanita menor, lo cual le causo gracia, ni siquiera podía controlar a su hermana que le robaba las cosas en su propia nariz.

Una vez que fue horario para irse, se escucharon unos gritos en el pasillo que lo único que podía significar era pelea, no supo porque, ni tampoco lo pensó, pero se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaban las dos chicas manteniendo una charla para nada agradable.

-Amber ¿Estas intentando molestar a mi novia? – Dijo mientras posaba su brazo por los hombros de la chica más baja que el. La recién mencionada simplemente se sonrojo, de furia aparentemente, y se fue como si un rayo la hubiera atravesado.

-Wow, no sabía que tan pronto habían romances en el colegio. – Castiel se dio vuelta logrando ver a Nathaniel a tan solo unos metros, justo en la puerta de los baños con una sonrisa de las mas falsas que pudo apreciar nunca, y eso que Castiel aprecio muchas.

-Si bueno, se ve que tenemos más cosas en común de lo que parece. – Su paso su brazo por la parte baja de la espalda de Castiel, devolviéndole el abrazo que, recién se dio cuenta, no había soltado.

-Claro, si, al parecer. – Mordió su labio mientras la sonrisa no desaparecía y con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, se alejo a paso rápido hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué mierda dijiste eso? – Reaccionando de forma rápida, Castiel se separo del abrazo con Su y la miro, reprochándola.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te molesta que Nathaniel piense que salís con alguien? – Ella simplemente alzo los hombros, fingiendo inocencia y le guiño el ojo, yéndose por la misma dirección que había tomado segundos antes el delegado, dejando a Castiel más que confundido y con un sentimiento desagradable en el pecho, como si hubiera traicionado a alguien.

-Estúpidos sentimientos. – Mascullo para sí mismo, agarrando de forma brusca su mochila, dirigiéndose a la salida.


End file.
